A Chocolate Sweet Christmas
by Vega1301
Summary: Christmas drabble. 12 year old Kashi-kun wants to give Ruka-chan something.


**A.N. **Merry Christmas!

(for the people who read my other stories, I'm so damn sorry, my computer crashed and I don't have word in this-borrowed- one. This drabble was done before and -thank god- I had sensed my -old and stupid- computer would crash...ya. BUT I'm getting a new computer for christmas...so, behold! I will make it up to you guys! Love all of you!)

* * *

><p>"I don't know if he'll make it."<p>

"Sure he will honey, don't worry about it."

"But he's so young…And what if the boy doesn't like him?"

"It can be managed. And be sure that the boy will like him. Kushina-chan! Stop worrying!"

"But Minato-kun! It's Kakashi-kun's first crush!"

"And he's a big boy now. Remember?"

"He's only twelve!"

"The other boy is nine, love. And I know that he's a happy child, very unlike Kakashi himself."

"Isn't he too young to know he swings that way?"

"Kushina! It's just a childhood crush, love, I'm sure it'll be fine. And whatever way he swings, I don't think it's much about gender anyway. I think I heard Kashi-kun saying he really likes Iruka-kun's smile."

"Aw so cute! Let's go see what happens!"

And the red haired woman dragged the blond man with her as she hurried to the place she thought they could be at.

The sight of a mop of silver hair stopped them. She hushed her husband as they watched the scene.

Kakashi was staring towards the general direction of a giant public Christmas tree. There were only three people left there at this late hour: a little brunet boy with a scar over his nose and his parents, decorating the tree even more, singing gleefully.

The silver haired boy watched as the father lifted the boy to help him put another piece of decoration on the tree. The boy ran somewhere as soon as his feet touched the ground. Kakashi saw the boy push some button and the tree lit up. It was a beautiful sight. He watched as the boy ran away after his scarf that he lost as he was running.

The silver haired boy didn't realize however that the parents of the brunet boy had whispered some things and had started to walk towards the watching couple.

As they spoke lowly, Kakashi didn't even realize the parents were gone as he was too busy watching the brunet.

"Ru-chan! We'll be right back, you keep playing honey!" The brunet who just got his scarf back, nodded happily to his father and started to arrange the makeshift gifts boxes.

"You want to give something to Ru-chan, hm, Kakashi-kun?" A soft voice so close made him jump and spin around only to face the brunet's mother.

"I…uhm…" He blushed.

The young woman chuckled. "It's quite alright Kakashi-kun. Iruka loves gifts. Go, he's playing over there." And gave him a little push in his direction. Kakashi thought if mortification could kill, he would've been taking strolls on the other side by now.

But, there was no choice now, and he really wanted to talk to the sweet boy anyway.

He walked over to the distracted boy casually and stopped next to him awkwardly, Shifting from foot to foot in a nervous way.

Finally the brunet realized the audience and turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-kun!" Kakashi couldn't tear his gaze off of the sweet smile.

"Ruka-chan…" He looked at the brunet. "Erm, I wanted to give you this." And he took a small green present box out from his behind promptly and averted his gaze as he held it out to him.

"Oh." As Iruka got over his surprised state, there was a moment Kakashi blushed and just wished to disappear, holding the gift out to Iruka.

The brunet took the gift. "Thank you, Kashi-kun!" And before Kakashi could react, Iruka raised on his toes and left a peck on Kakashi's clothed lips. Kakashi stood frozen as the brunet continued to tear the wrap paper off and opened the box.

"Chocolates!" The younger boy declared and munched happily on one as he looked up at the silver haired boy who was unresponsive.

"Kashi-kun?"

"You kissed me."

"Yeah, mom said that's what you do when you really like someone and they show you affection back." He shrugged. "Chocolates?"

**Twelve years later…**

"Kashi?"

"Hm?"

"I asked if you wanted chocolates?" Asked the brunet with a scar on his nose as he held out the box and sucked on one happily.

"Yeah I do." Kakashi rose from his seat on the couch and snaked an arm around the brunet's waist, pulling him flush to himself.

"I like them Iruka-flavored please." Kakashi purred as he leaned and kissed the brunet lovingly. He had never tasted anything better.

**A.N. **Also, Happy New Year! ^_^


End file.
